


【食物语R向】三人同行与二人圈套

by ENOCH13



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENOCH13/pseuds/ENOCH13
Summary: 那个时候伊澄还不知道，与奇人共处，需要付出代价。
Relationships: 三鲜脱骨鱼/男少主/太白鸭
Kudos: 72





	【食物语R向】三人同行与二人圈套

**Author's Note:**

> 三鲜脱骨鱼X男少主X太白鸭，游戏背景下话很多很多还没什么实质内容的摇摇车，走肾还有点走心的三人行，存在部分私设，有蒙眼play情节，天雷滚滚的OOC警告

空桑少主伊澄是个俗人。

用太白鸭的话来说勉强还能算个有趣的俗人，他无意挤进对方的生活做主角，过客的角色更适合他。

毕竟俗人算不上怪人，有趣不是长久之计。

他再次开启了万象阵。

最近几次使用，是为了让锦衣侠客得偿所愿，与水中逐月的李太白试剑对诗。

纵情逍遥的人多有相同，然而知音难觅，能把酒言欢心照不宣的对象属实不多，他无心打扰，多数时间做个看客，运气好时能得一两句诗，若是兴致高昂，大抵还能看看身姿飘逸的剑舞。

后来他们与诗仙告别，在水边，他没有在太白鸭脸上寻得遗憾，倒能看到一丝宽慰与释然，于是他被三月杨柳细细串起的心慢慢悠悠、安安稳稳落回到肚子里。

人世间的遗憾多一桩不多、少一桩不少，能了则了。何况于太白鸭而言，追求的并不是参与李太白人生轨迹。知交相谈的酣畅淋漓，是他酒壶中充盈香醇的佳酿，长存醉梦，流于骨血。

不过在这之后，太白鸭出现在他面前的次数是不是多了一些？

“小友，我有一个请求。”锦衣侠客用手中的酒壶碰他手中的水晶八曲长杯，他少见对方措辞慎之又慎，斜倚在台阶上的身体都跟着打直不少。“你说，我听。”

“我们想带小友出去转转。”食魂的身体跟着靠过来，他调整姿势好让人靠得舒服，却不忘敏锐地指出关键词。“我们？”

“还有赠予小友此物之人。”他手中所持的多曲瓣状杯体杯壁薄如蝉翼，是价值连城的珍宝。拿人手短，伊澄吹开飘在酒中的桂花瓣。“就这么简单？”

多半没那么简单。

与行踪不定的怪盗最近的会面是在不久后的下雨天，浑身湿淋淋的食魂蹲在窗沿与才从午后小睡中起身的他打了个照面。

他把干燥的毛巾递给对方，让人褪下湿漉漉的衣裳拿去清洗烘干，顺手把房间里的暖气给足又借了厨房煮一碗姜汤，做完这些，他就坐下来处理工作。

他聚精会神，丝毫不理会三鲜脱骨鱼端了凳子过来伸手把玩他的头发，彼时他的头发已经可以束起，还没来得及打理并不柔顺，怪盗发现了这点手里不知何时多了一把梳子。

笔尖摩擦纸面和纸张翻页的声音属于他，梳齿穿过发丝的响动属于三鲜脱骨鱼。

拂过窗楞滴打屋檐的雨声属于他们二人。

后来他被睡意束缚住眼皮，在身体倒向桌面时喃喃一句“记得喝姜汤。”再醒来时人在床上，桌前空荡荡的碗下压着落有“一条清清白白的小鱼”的预告函。

上面写清了时间地点，要他和太白鸭一起玩场捉迷藏的游戏。

附注是嫌弃他的姜汤难喝，所以特意留了两粒梅子糖给他。

没有理清逻辑关系的伊澄拿起那两颗梅子糖，一颗留给自己，一颗给了同行参与游戏的太白鸭。

他说太白我现在大概知道你为何与阿喻交好。

抄起他的双腿作公主抱，只为让两个人无声无息隐匿于锦簇繁花中的食魂闻言笑了一笑，没耽误掐下最娇艳的一串别在他耳边的动作，上面还挂着没消融的露水，沿着花瓣纹路“啪嗒”一声打在他的耳廓，顺着弧线在耳垂处凝聚成一滴，最后落入食魂的唇间。

“他让你这么叫他？”

他不难堪，因为屁股下面坐着的是太白鸭的大腿，再下面才是粗壮的树枝，比起计较算不上轻薄的举止，更怕故作姿态的反抗让二人跌落枝头，所以安静回答。“我自作主张。”

他身子也贴着食魂的胸口，笑声引发的胸腔震荡感受得清楚。“你喜欢便好。”不料话锋一转，“如此说来，小友是不喜唤我‘白琊’了？”

要不是咬字清楚，他多半会自作多情地以为食魂问的是“小友是不喜欢我白琊了？”，他抬手按住心脏急坠的胸口。“你不也总是唤我小友？”

话说出口是带了点脾气的，他自觉失言，紧紧闭上嘴巴，环抱着他的食魂没有继续纠结“称呼的问题”，在一阵沉默后，忍受不了无话可说的伊澄选择开口。“我们就在一直这里躲着？”

“当然不。”锦衣侠客拿出酒壶喝了口酒，停顿片刻后补充道。“我只是觉得香花衬你，而且此处风景尤佳。”

“……”

不过等到双脚落地也没把据说衬他的香花扔掉，伊澄还没来得及问“捉迷藏”的具体事项，没有一点想要伪装迹象的太白鸭已经示意他跟上自己。

本以为他们扮演的是找寻者，好在人烟浩荡的西市把身形难辨的怪盗找出来，可伊澄只是跟着太白鸭进了米麦行看了看粮食情况，在出门时撞上新来的伙计；抬脚又进了布帛行量体裁衣，他花了功夫把挑剔的食魂劝走，注意到旁边的客人挑了一块颜色极为艳丽的红绸；木材行的手艺人差点送了一只据说用边角废料做的小木马给他，被贴着寸步不离的太白鸭吹着气说“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗”。

他把从饼肆买来的胡饼掰作两半，一半擦过太白鸭伸来的手给失魂落魄的乞儿，另一半没能躲过还是被咬了一口。

南大街张家楼据食魂介绍是整条大街最好的餐饮店，他遥遥看了一眼能摆下三五百人宴席的盛况，还是拉着无心凑热闹的食魂随便找了家店面和路人拼桌吃了碗热乎的汤饼。

等到他一手举着七返糕一手拿着曼陀样夹饼和太白鸭站在传来靡靡丝竹声的酒肆门口时，伊澄不由得向食魂投去质疑的眼神。

“这是此行的终点站。”握着他的手腕吃糕点的太白鸭郑重其事地开口，心里已有计较索性由着对方去了的伊澄扬了扬下巴。“前面带路。”

酒宴上少不了两头娘子的陪伴，有趣的是他即能见到中原才艺双绝的女子，也能看到能唱会跳的胡姬。

他想起三鲜脱骨鱼预告函上写着的“落花踏尽游何处，笑入胡姬酒肆中。”暗叹果然还是太白鸭更了解对方一些，不过他也没有什么找人的兴致，索性浪荡一把将火辣撩拨着自己的胡姬搂入怀中。

他们抱得难舍难分，女子柔弱无骨的身体随着他的话语有了片刻的僵硬。

“抓到你了，千面之影。”

米麦行新伙计是他、布帛行客人是他、木材行送东西失败的手艺人是他、吃了半块胡饼的乞儿是他、一同拼桌食汤饼的路人是他，还真真应了太白鸭那句“我们想带你出去转转。”

“你赢了。”在众人惊诧的目光中变回原本的模样，不等别人看清已经用斗篷挡住视线，不由分说抱起他从窗户跳跃出去的正是怪盗本人。食魂的声音充满愉悦。“按照约定，我们会给你游戏奖励。”

对食魂的信任让伊澄的双眼轻松被红绸遮掩，“三鲜，太白？”

没人回应他，仿佛外界的笙歌曼舞与此处的寂静是两个世界，在奇妙的沉寂中似乎找到可以得到指引打破僵局的钥匙，他带着些许试探与犹疑开口。“阿喻……白琊？”

是正确答案。

两只手被分别握住，左边用指尖抓挠掌心的是怪盗，右侧十指紧扣的是侠客，他被牵引得很好，一路上都没有磕碰。

直到他的屁股挨到了类似床榻的家具，微妙的不安才迟钝地敲了敲大脑发出警告，下一秒双手空落，两名食魂用自己的方式无声做出裁决，有人毫不费力地将他抱起在更深处放下，另一个则跟着爬上来，他被困住了。

好像一切都不太对。

至少在衣服没被解开时，伊澄还怀揣着或许是玩笑的思想挣扎。现在他的眼睛无法视物，仅仅凭借听觉和触感判断越发糟糕的处境，他知道裤子也被脱下，只是褪到膝盖处便不再向下。

“别——”反抗的动作使得衣服的庇佑越发稀少，他的制止被咬住下唇的动作吞噬，齿尖轻轻摩挲黏膜的舔咬不知为何让他突然想起摇着尾巴舔手的小狗，可爱的幻象冲淡了不安与紧张，可惜持续不到几秒，表示不满的钝痛让他清醒——亲吻着自己的远不是传统意义上的良善之辈。

食魂更改掉会让人走神的温吞舔吻，用虎口钳住下颌制止他紧闭牙关抗拒入侵，再次覆上来的唇有不容拒绝的霸道，舌头勾住舌尖，宣布狩猎正式开始。

伊澄在陌生的侵略里手足无措，舌尖与舌尖的追逐还在继续，他化作一盏被人在手中晃动把玩的美酒任君品尝，有来不及吞咽的晶亮液体从唇角溢出，渗入鬓角。

他狼狈极了，偏偏在最不想撞见的对象眼前上演。

“阿喻……不、不要捉弄我了。”他靠在身后食魂的臂膀里，呼吸凌乱，可面前传来的却是太白鸭的一声轻笑，他开口，平淡地传达自己的不愉。“真抱歉是我，让你失望了。”停顿片刻在他心惊肉跳的劲头还没过去时，锦衣侠客继续向挚友发难。“看起来小友更喜欢你啊？”

“因为我之前偷跑了他的心。” 身后响起的声音坦率无辜，对他恍惚慌乱的心情没有一丝帮助，或者说反而把他推向了更加为难的境地。怪盗噙住脆弱的耳垂，尖利的虎牙得以很快让其充血红肿。“不过他之前可没有这样乖。”

“不要乱——”辩驳的话伴随充满情色的重重舔舐化作扭曲的高音，伊澄像只脱了水的鱼，身体弓起急促喘息。

“乖。”太白鸭扶着他的肩，用额头抵住他，隔着阻碍视线的红绸他能做的不多，跟随男人的呼吸是其中一样，根本不知道自己蒙着眼嘴唇微张的模样是如何不堪。“皎皎……你要好好接受游戏奖励。”

他现在终于明白过来，游戏是三人参与，规则制定属于其他两人，只有他是被设计好自投罗网的那一个“彩头”。毕竟没有人会玩着普通的捉迷藏玩到床上，这更像是在他的纵容下诞生的令食魂们予取予求的产物。他不是懵懂的青春期少年，可在情事上的青涩可能还不如一个毛头小子。他该怎么做？逃跑在轻功卓绝的二人眼皮子下是最不明智的选择，何况他的裤子已经堆在脚踝处随时准备绊个跟头。

更不要提蒙在眼睛上的红绸，没人控制他的手，可他清楚现在绝非取下来的良好时机。

小腹被三鲜脱骨鱼的手掌掌控，怪盗不知为何格外偏爱那里，食魂的掌温略高触摸暴露在空气中的皮肤时激起一阵战栗，舌头是依旧在耳边肆虐的蛇信。“别拒绝我们，皎皎。”

他注意到食魂们在称呼上的转变，尽管不愿承认，但他从中意外获得了安心感。虽然不清楚欲望是何时在食魂心中滋生的，但若他们真的渴求于自己，他完全无法说“不”。

我是俗不可耐的卑劣之人。伊澄被危险的暧昧诱惑，他早过了追求纯粹爱情的年纪，理所当然地将食魂们的诉求归类为生理需要。这样就好，他在心跳的咚咚作响中安慰自己，一次纵情总不会出大差错。

可三人情爱于未尝人事的人而言无疑太过，然而久久等不到回应的食魂们将他错乱的呼吸与隐忍的沉默归类为默认。三鲜脱骨鱼的手指已经开始游移起来，怪盗的手掌带着磨砺出的薄茧，这双手总为他带来惊喜，并不经常变出稀世珍宝，因为知晓新鲜有趣的玩意儿更能使他开心，现在正专注抚摸腰侧蔓延至肩胛骨的狭长伤痕。

一个月前外出时落下的伤口早已结痂，是挡在三鲜脱骨鱼面前落下的，本来不至于弄得外观唬人，可惜当时昏头忘了先用阵法挡一下。布在旁边新长出的嫩肉一边享受着指尖虔诚的触碰，一边被唇舌吞没，他退无可退，估摸脸上的燥热可以用来煎个蛋，可惜事情还没有完。

太白鸭动了。

事先掠夺了唇瓣的锦衣侠客不允许青年狡猾地试图把自己摘个干净不准他们有多余的念想，何况他知道并非是自己自作多情。他很喜欢空桑少主的制服款式，指尖挑开碍事的带子、解开扣子，露出的就是鲜少被阳光照顾到的白皙光滑的皮肤。胸前被冷落了好一会儿的乳头颤颤巍巍地挺立着，乳尖娇小可爱诉说着从未被疼爱的事实，偏偏乳晕是稠艳的红，远比妇人少女涂抹的胭脂水粉来得艳丽。

“唔！”在三鲜脱骨鱼的努力下渐渐放软的身体猛地绷紧，胸口的濡湿让感官被麻痹了大半的伊澄意识到，在胸膛被太白鸭宽大的手掌好好把玩了一番后，他远远算不上饱满的胸部正在被对方舔咬亲吻。可怕的酥麻感随着两名食魂的动作让他的整个上半身逐步陷入瘫痪，他发抖，不知道接下来还要面对什么。

太白鸭吐出被牙齿蹂躏过的乳珠，变得比之前肿大了些许的凸起远比他吃过的酪樱桃要美味许多，他该庆幸用绸缎蒙住了青年的蓝眼睛，不然仅仅是仰视对方被情欲渲染酡红的脸和无意识张开的嘴唇，他都感到口渴。青年的身形远算不上健硕，清瘦修长可以被三鲜脱骨鱼轻而易举地束缚在怀中，也许他们应该建议鹄羹多多注重少主的营养均衡。太白鸭伸出手拨弄了一下，得到一声比刚才要甜蜜一些的呻吟。

“皎皎……”怪盗啄吻他的颈子鼻息灼烧着脆弱的意志，还没从胸前的快乐缓过劲来的伊澄胡思乱想着对方不愧是鱼化身的食魂，连吻都是细密的，他看不见他们的表情，不敢多想深怕好不容易按下去的羞耻对他嘶吼。

他也无法多想，太白鸭捏住了他的乳尖，可怜的部位被一而再再而三地玩弄，还没来得及喘息又被放开，然后被重重捏住。“皎皎，”

锦衣侠客用邀请赏月对酌的语气询问道——

“你觉得舒服吗？”

先是疼痛刺入大脑，接着是鼓胀的感觉让他恐慌，伊澄不知道为什么会在这一瞬间以为自己是位处于哺乳期的妇人，可怕的联想让话都变得不利索，违心的回答磕磕绊绊结结巴巴。

“舒、舒服。”

“你说谎，小骗子～”怪盗不留情面地拆穿拙劣的谎言，可他的动作是亲密的，下巴垫在肩窝亲昵无比地去蹭时时刻刻用喘息和身体细微的反应考验他们自制力的少主的脸。寻常但又是独家存在的空桑少主，没有倾城之姿，亦算不上天香国色，伤痕和血迹是光顾的常客，他偏偏欣赏这件“艺术品”。“看来还是我们不够努力啊。”

三鲜脱骨鱼的尾音飘着愉快的暗示，过于熟悉对方语气的伊澄抗拒地摇头，可是徒劳，怪盗似乎与锦衣侠客交流了什么，液体晃动、流出的声音刺激着格外敏锐的听力。“撒谎可是犯规的。”亲亲热热地分别在越发红肿的乳尖拉扯了一下，食魂在手上倒了酒水把它们变成洗净饱满的樱桃。“不过念在是初犯，我们下不为例，好不好？”

三鲜脱骨鱼问得讨好，可根本没有征求他意见的意味，伊澄顾不得冰凉液体的刺激，事实上他觉得自己单薄的胸部越发奇怪，好像已经不是属于自己身体的一部分，精瘦的部位经受了推挤突兀遭受酒液的滋润，在灼烧的疼痛与饱胀的快感上再次放了一把火。“太白……帮帮我。”残存不多的理智让他在二人之间选了看上去更好说话的太白鸭进行求助。

锦衣侠客轻轻挑起眉毛，他以为自己不会有机会听到来自空桑少主的请求，青年平时把自己当成一个许愿机器，一味满足着他们的愿望，就连身体也可以交付，若不是心中有把握，换作是其他人想要染指……他不确定自己会做出什么。

他、他们等待着被需要，被心中的“月光”完全笼罩，不是单方面的有求必应，不是没有区分的温柔。

这不公平。他惊奇于自己会有如此俗套的不忿，被李太白一句“人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月。”点醒，他本就是肆意追逐不理旁事之人，遵从本心毫不为过。

况且，他的月亮还渴望着他的帮助。

太白鸭捧起青年的脸，对方小声地呜咽了一下，这很稀奇，毕竟受再重的伤，他听到的最多不过一声闷哼，显然三鲜脱骨鱼也有同感，不过怪盗有点不满于没被选择，湿漉漉的手指正搭在青年的线条优雅的下颌上意味不明地抚摸着。他低头吻上那块柔软的绸缎，它现在还算干燥，一会儿大概会吸饱空桑少主的泪。锦衣侠客想象着那双漂亮的蓝宝石水雾朦胧的模样，连最后一点歉意都丢掉。

“抱歉，皎皎……”他的手向下滑去，指尖的方向是对方身下最后一道防线。“你应该唤我——白琊的。”

伊澄在三鲜脱骨鱼的怀里发出一声哽咽，他还不能很好理解称呼上的差别在哪儿，更多冰冷的液体已经淅淅沥沥地洒了他一身。

“我也很抱歉。”从不失手的怪盗将已经空了一半的酒壶丢到一边，他至今没能盗走的珍宝像只被大雨淋湿的小动物瑟缩在自己怀里，只有在坦诚相见的场合下他才能看到对方无助但基于可笑的信赖不选择逃跑的样子。他不是正人君子，所以空桑少主大多数不为外人所知的模样都能瞧个七七八八，他甚至见过对方自渎，连下流的动作都是轻轻地喘，连字节都节省，不像他，向来是大大方方唤着青年的名字发泄欲望。

“为什么不找我？”他的指尖滴落对方心心念念的绿蚁酒，明明说过他无所不能，却一无所求，连“阿喻”都极少当面叫。心中的郁结越积越多，在平滑肌肤上品尝美酒的怪盗忍不住想邀人一起回味。“不过，我很大度，你要的酒——自己尝尝看吧？”

“阿喻、拜托……不要……”在太白鸭身上学聪明的伊澄意识到“尝尝看”绝非正常意义上的行为，他的请求成功阻止了食魂的手向唇边进发，不过一瞬，故意让他松懈的怪盗的手指硬生生捅了进来。

他可能不会再因为类似白居易“绿蚁新醅酒，红泥小火炉。”的新鲜感而对未知酒水产生兴趣，毕竟手指与口腔粘膜互相作用的感觉远远不算好，更不要说三鲜脱骨鱼的指头压着舌根用近乎狎玩的方式逼迫他吞咽更多甘醇的酒水。

不过下一秒，他要感激起怪盗用这种方式堵住了自己的嘴——

“好酒！”别有用意地称赞了一声的太白鸭，隔着薄薄的布料，握住了他微微翘起的性器。

连自慰次数都少得可怜的伊澄结实体会到一把被雷劈到天灵盖的感觉，他抖得比筛子还过分，还要多余分神不要咬到怪盗的手指，没有接受好意的三鲜脱骨鱼吹了声口哨，他说。

“你硬了，皎皎。”

他不如就此死去，总好过再受汹涌而来的羞耻与情潮的鞭笞。

太白鸭试图将不再起到任何作用的内裤扒掉，他对少主踢向自己的挣扎并不惊讶，青年的腿型极漂亮，小腿笔直，就是握在手里的脚踝过于纤细了些。“你该多吃点。”

锦衣侠客的吻与怪盗不同，他似乎更偏爱啃咬多过舔舐，这让伊澄产生了会被从头到脚都拆吃入腹的担忧，脚踝、小腿、膝盖、大腿都没有被放过，最后还是来到已经开始“汩汩流泪”的部位前。

不要不要不要不要不要！！！

他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，没人看得见，而所有抗议被三鲜脱骨鱼的手指悉数挡了回去。

温暖湿润的感觉化作铺天盖地的海浪将人彻底淹没，他大概是流泪了，多余的泪水跟不争气的前列腺液一起咕嘟咕嘟冒了出来，食魂带着薄茧的手没有放过抚弄柱身，他抽噎着，不给一丁点抗拒机会的酥麻化作劈啪作响的电火花在大脑深处炸响。他甚至无意识地开始用舌头吮吸着三鲜脱骨鱼的手指，酒精成了无法发泄的快感的麻沸散。他更不知晓自己鼻头发红，被遮挡的眼眶湿润，慢慢呈现出无辜的放荡。

“想不想听听你自己的声音？”怪盗柔声询问着现在连身体都开始发烫的空桑少主，他分明清楚对方的脑子现在是一团浆糊，没办法再仔细思考他们要做什么。

没有做错事情的青年错乱地点着头，腰都是软的，不知道被换了姿势，声线在第一声喘息过后化作清浅的低吟，不似自渎时那般清心寡欲，更多的是甜美的、挠人心痒的乞求。

他用鱼骨刀割断挂在腿间的布料，至于事后会被羞窘不已的人如何惩罚自有处理办法。

他与即将把青年送上顶峰的太白鸭交换了一个眼神，毕竟是叫人期待的第一次，他们都希望对方得到充分的欢愉。

太白鸭的手法堪称老练，至少在为他加载过量快感的过程中尽到了本分，伊澄咬住了自己的嘴唇，希望不会叫得像欢场上的姑娘那样大声。

他呼吸困难，在电流彻底烧断为数不多的理智前获得了光明。

“去吧。”解下湿答答红绸的怪盗在耳边低语，用自身陡然拔高的呻吟作出回应，伊澄被轻易地送上顶点，即便没有遮挡他在失去意识的几个呼吸里也无法看清食魂的模样。

而等他的意识回笼时，他宁愿自己看不见。

他没有射在锦衣侠客嘴里的庆幸被脸上挂着意犹未尽表情的食魂捕捉到，对方举起了自己的右手。

本该舞剑的手掌上沾满了难以言说的液体，随着晃荡的动作粘稠地粘连着，他注意到有一些滴落在对方华贵的外袍上。

糟糕的事情远不止这些，甜腻的油脂香气伴随着暧昧的水声在空气中传播开，趁着他前端高潮，把得来的软膏用在放松括约肌上的三鲜脱骨鱼已将原本禁闭的后穴搅得一塌糊涂。

怪盗在情事方面算得上激进派，不过这次愿意温吞一些。还没有欢迎外人到来准备的穴口在不懈努力地按揉下变得松软，一根手指进出得畅快，他的贴心遭到了空桑少主气息不匀的质问。抓住太白鸭的手阻止食魂吞食精液的青年已然到了筋疲力尽的边缘。

被前后夹击的伊澄没有丝毫心理准备面对锦衣侠客当面将自己的欲望一点点舔舐干净的画面，他抓住对方的手腕摇了摇头，而他那不应该提供情事服务的部位正流出多余的“水。”他艰难地扭过头，咬牙询问正试图把第二、第三根手指都放进去的三鲜脱骨鱼。

“阿、阿喻，你用了……什么？”

果然还是能看见眼睛更好。不急不慢地扩张着穴口好让这里做好迎客的准备，怪盗一边想着一会用什么体位，一边不急不慢地给出回答。毕竟就算是咬牙切齿，此时此刻在他看来也毫无气势，可以归类为打情骂俏。“我特意寻来的好东西，放心，不会让你太辛苦的。”

近似疼痛的情欲在小腹翻滚，多半都是“好东西”的作用，伊澄强迫自己不去感受后穴连绵不断的快感，他把头转回来与太白鸭四目相对，在难言的古怪气氛中，他认为自己烧坏了脑子——

他举起食魂的右手，张开嘴将包裹着自己浓厚体液的手指吞了进去。

我应该阻止他。太白鸭听到挚友再次吹了声口哨，这刺激得努力吞咽咸腥液体的空桑少主抖了下身子，青年为了抵抗罪恶感选择闭上双眼，可对减轻食魂自身的欲念没有一点帮助，实际上他可以确定三鲜脱骨鱼的状态也同样算不上好。

强忍住干呕欲望勉强将残局修整干净，伊澄慢慢睁开眼睛，太白鸭似乎在等他看着自己，他缓慢地眨了下眼无声传递着迷惑，食魂却像是忍耐许久一样打开装着尚未用完的绿蚁酒的酒壶灌了一大口。

！！！他再次被吻住，来不及吞咽的酒水直接从唇边流出，直接放弃试探的轻吻，在口腔内攻城掠地的锦衣侠客捏住他的下巴，在他勉强喝下一口酒后，再次用同样强硬的方式渡了酒过来。

把火撩起来总要负责熄灭的道理三鲜脱骨鱼感同身受，终于可以确认自己面前的“小嘴”做好了开门迎客的准备。怪盗按了按早就探好路的前列腺，不出意外得到了空桑少主被呛住的咳嗽和大幅度的哆嗦。他没时间去问对方同不同意他们操他屁股的白痴问题，事已至此，难不成他还要把人扶起来说一句“游戏结束你可以回空桑了？”

不过出于对青涩处男的关怀，即便他硬得快要炸了，还是给出选择。“要不我们两个，皎皎你选一个？”

“选——什么？”被迫喝了好几口酒的伊澄轻轻打了一个酒嗝，他伸手摸了摸太白鸭的眼角，说出最不该说的承诺。“我会尽量满足……嗯，你们的。”

怪盗低声骂了一句许久不曾出口的脏话，他发誓无论一会儿这个人是否会哭、哭得有多惨都不会停下，虽然后背位看不到脸有些可惜，但他可以从后面一点点把人操开、操软、操熟。“那么，我来盗取你最宝贵的东西了，皎皎。”

酒精发挥了作用，充分延迟了他被从内而外打开的疼痛到达大脑的时间，直到食魂结实的腹肌与他的屁股发生碰撞，伊澄才后知后觉地叫着“阿、阿喻，别……”

他意识不到自己恍惚间说了什么，还能说什么？请求对方把插到自己屁股里的东西拔出来？还是干脆什么都不管放荡地尖叫？

其实三鲜脱骨鱼的准备工作做得十分充足，他不十分疼痛，硬要形容大体上是被滚烫的烧火棍捅到，在怪异的不适褪去后，他收获了小腹处传来的惊人快意。伊澄用手臂撑住自己的身体，尽管不合时宜，但锅包肉多年来对他的吊挂悬崖训练在此时此刻展现出了惊人的成果，他还可以迷迷糊糊招呼太白鸭，用手法生涩的手包裹住对方挺立的性器。

太白鸭现在能切实体会到“何为春宵一刻值千金”，空桑少主的动作毋庸置疑是标准的僵硬，可这不妨碍他的阴茎在对方手里越来越肿胀。他的挚友在对方身后操弄着熟透的小穴，以至于平时都偏为波澜不惊的脸上浮现出一种惊人的媚态，那双蓝色眼睛却带着迷茫的羞怯，而将复杂的矛盾统筹得极好的人正在做着屁股流水为男人手淫的下流事，光是看到这些，他都几乎要射出来。

一开始进入时多少遭到了微不足道的抗拒，不过很快便被饥渴的肠道热情地夹道欢迎，三鲜脱骨鱼在确认他的宝贝充分接纳了自己后，轻轻拍了下对方身上唯一多了二两肉的屁股，开始大力抽插了起来。

本来大腿内侧已经隐隐发酸，被怪盗一顶整个人近乎是扑到了锦衣侠客的怀里，伊澄吸了吸鼻子，他扭动了下身体试图抵抗已经开始从尾椎骨攀沿而起的快感，食魂并非是横冲直撞的蛮干派，恰恰相反，每一次圆硕的顶端，研磨过的都是他最为敏感的一点，饱足的愉快不是铺天盖地席卷而来，由每一次具有明确目的性的撞击积攒，他隐隐有不妙的预感，偏偏嘴唇还贴在太白鸭跳动的性器上。他昏头胀脑地想了想，探出舌尖把重量和份量都不容忽视的阴茎邀请进来。

看来下次也该准备些酒才是。太白鸭的视线落在青年被自己的东西顶起的口腔壁，看得出对方已经尽了自己最大的努力，因为后面潮涌将至，所以吮吸的动作格外卖力，他本不想在初夜太过为难，只是蓝眼睛里泛起的水光让他有了瞬间的失神，用力吞咽的“咕咚”声和类似泣音的呜咽让他意识到自己射在了对方嘴中。

“咳咳！！！”忍不住干呕起来，伊澄的手肘和膝盖都在发抖，他被三鲜脱骨鱼圈着插入，嘴里是太白鸭的精液，现在才有了自己做了什么荒诞事的念头，他面红耳赤，然而高潮已经不由分说拥抱了他。“白琊、阿喻——”他可怜巴巴地哭了起来，脚趾由于过激的快感蜷缩着，先是脚趾，跟着是腿肚，然后是腰，最后是无可救药的全身痉挛，大量精液灌进了他的肚子，始作俑者还用力咬住后颈进行仪式上的标记，他不在乎自己射没射出来，只觉得被灌满，唯一安慰他的是太白鸭勾住他的手。

不过也只是把他从一个情欲漩涡拽进另一个。

“换人。”从让人食髓知味的身体里退出来，三鲜脱骨鱼舔过自己尖利的虎牙，他用了点小方法可以让那圈齿痕保留很久，等到痕迹淡去，他会再盖上一个新的，不过最大可能是他等不了那么久。他抄起哭得叫他心软的人软绵绵的双腿，把人温柔地放在挚友面前。“贵重物品，轻拿轻放。”

伊澄晕晕乎乎地落到太白鸭的怀里，“到你了？”他提不上什么力气，事情进行到现在不再有多余的念头，刚才哭喊得狠了不想多受欺负，他搂住食魂的脖颈，撒娇一样蹭了蹭。“我没力气了，白琊你小心些。”

把审时度势用在情爱上的讨价还价多少让人感到哭笑不得，太白鸭还是揉了揉他的头。“好。”

但有些事不是男人说好就能保证的，在锦衣侠客就着环抱的姿势用性器把他填满的一瞬间，伊澄甚至产生了一种自己被烧红的铁杵捅到胃的惊悚感，他张嘴寻找冰凉的空气为灼烧的内里降温，余光在瞥见微笑着坐在一旁的三鲜脱骨鱼时感觉自己从头到脚都被点燃。

原因无他，对方手里正握着方才与他的屁股亲密交流的凶器，一面用津津有味的神情观赏着眼前的活春宫，一面手法娴熟地撸动着再次活力焕发的柱体，视线撞个正着后还用相当温和地语气安慰道。“别怕，我之前就经常想着你。”

如果这都算表白，那实在太过惊悚，和烤乳猪一样熊熊燃烧的伊澄还没抖掉委屈想哭的意愿，用手护住他的头把他整个人压在身下的太白鸭就接替三鲜脱骨鱼进行新一轮的折磨。

不用进行润滑，稍显青涩的肠肉在几个来回的交锋后就变得缠绵贪婪，太白鸭吻了吻为了汲取更多氧气而无法闭合的唇瓣，他意外是稳健派，慢条斯理地进出，一深一浅地试探，他要一步步地占有、以求出手必中，这远比三鲜脱骨鱼的方式来得更为磨人，初尝情事的伊澄哪里受过此般酷刑，如果说怪盗能给他预料中的痛快，那锦衣侠客给他的无疑是慢性死亡，他不知道什么时候会迎来高潮，可欢愉一直都在，他早就通过手指和唇舌感受过对方性器的形状，现在放到身体里居然受不了，他不知道还好没有低下头看自己没什么赘肉的肚子，不然怪盗多半会提醒挚友牵住他的手去摸埋在那层皮肤下阳物的情况。毋庸置疑，他会没出息地哭，这恰好又正中食魂下怀。

实际上，眼前渐渐开始模糊，耳朵里有白噪音作响的伊澄离哭泣仅有一步之遥，他想求太白鸭给一个了断，他没力气再进行射精的性器前端滴滴答答地涌出为自身哀悼的泪珠，明明听不清自己的抽泣和呻吟，小腹还是下意识地绷紧试图记忆入侵者的形状，缠绵热情的肠肉还做着挽留。

用一个深顶进行收尾，太白鸭抵着炽热的内壁射了出来，他低下头，身下人的嗓子已经发哑，说出来的多半是含糊不清的哀求和自己与挚友的名字，他将半软的阴茎拔出，或许是内部流出了过量的水、或许是他和三鲜脱骨鱼射进去的东西太多，一缕缕银丝被牵连了出来，甚至在那一瞬间发出了轻微的、类似酒塞被拔出的“啵”的一声响，这貌似触动了什么开关，他看到彻底丢盔弃甲的人用手虚虚挡住了自己春色满面的脸、再一次颤抖着哭了出来。

“皎皎，我想看你的脸，我……”伊澄模糊听见太白鸭在耳边发出请求，还有近似告白的承诺，他现在是什么情形？舌头软软地搭在外面？直到对方把东西拔出去才停止无意识的摆腰？窸窸窣窣的声音由远及近，三鲜脱骨鱼的声音跟着响起。他的声线喑哑隐忍，吐露绝不可能从本人口中听到的爱语，不过他已经听不太清。

手无力滑落很快被紧紧相握，疲倦地迎接黑暗的前一秒，他好像又得到了两个分别落在额前、面颊上，饱含热爱的亲吻。

轻柔安抚着疲惫极了的青年进入睡梦，太白鸭看向三鲜脱骨鱼。“你说那些话……他听见了吗？”

爱怜地注视着伊澄的睡颜，怪盗与侠客不约而同地露出了志在必得的笑容。

“就算这次没听见也没关系。”

“我们，总会抓住你的。”


End file.
